<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midday rush by savemeaplate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218714">midday rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate'>savemeaplate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Lance (Voltron), Cumshot, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Grocery Store, Humiliation, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Security Guard Shiro, he's a perv in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro catches Lance stealing and makes him pay for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midday rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no excuse for this. please pay attention to the tags</p><p>also find me on twitter! (guardameunplato)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro’s posted up right next to the entrance for the midday rush. Most thefts happen on days like these, times like these. Late morning when the yoga moms come in to grocery shop, high noon when boredom elbows the neighborhood kids into the gaming aisle.</p><p>There’s no good reason Shiro should have noticed him so quickly. He’s actually just trying to figure out if the kid in the Sk8-Hi sneakers is hiding anything in the front pocket of his hoodie (or if his fists are just balled up) when he spots him, almost completely hidden in a crowd of laughing dark-haired girls as he walks into the store. He might be around the same age as them, late teens, early twenties.</p><p>His hair’s deep brown and curly, a little frizzy. Some pieces in the back clutch at the tanned nape of his neck. He’s wearing an oversized sweatshirt with some tight elastic bottoms. Leggings, maybe? The sweatshirt comes about halfway down his thighs, so Shiro can’t see much. But the way the black pants hug his thighs has Shiro wishing, like there’s a goddamn collapsing star notching across the sky, that he could see more.</p><p>The boy turns his head to the side, almost makes eye contact with Shiro, and Shiro finds himself looking at one pretty ass face. A cute dimpled chin, raised cheekbones that give way to an adorable oval-shaped face. And his eyes are- bright blue? Huh. Shiro hadn’t been expecting that at all but Christ, what a color contrast with that skin. Nice, full lips that make Shiro almost bite his own. Fuck, those lips.</p><p>Shiro’s never thought much about lips (he’s more of an ass man, himself), but he guesses he likes a good mouth. And the longer he stares at this boy’s plump red lips, knows he loves a great one.</p><p>He wonders how blatant his staring is right now. He’s watching the boy walk past the green apple stand to disappear into the cereal aisle. Maybe if pretty boy turned around and caught him looking at him, a barebones hunger on his face, he’d leave. Walk back out that door, look for another store. But pretty boy doesn’t turn around, and after a few minutes of playing with the keys on his belt loop, staring right through the people he probably should have been paying the most attention to, he leaves his spot.</p><p>He pretends like he’s making his rounds. The boy isn’t in the cereal aisle, or the canned goods aisle. College kids usually head straight for either the gaming aisle at the center of the store, or the general electronics section in the back. Just off of a hunch, Shiro heads for the phones and laptops.</p><p>That’s where he finds him, browsing some headphones next to the Macs. Shiro doesn’t know if pretty boy can see him, kind of hopes he can’t. He’s standing partially hidden behind a giant metal-wire box full of pillows.</p><p>The boy slips a hand under his sweatshirt to take his phone out from where it’s tucked inside his waistband. Shiro zeroes in on that slip of skin like a surefire sniper. Tows his gaze up that slender, pretty body till he’s at that smooth perfect neck. Till he can see a little a better how those curls graze his temples and-</p><p>Wait a minute. Pretty boy’s phone is still in his hand, so what is he putting under his sweat- oh. Shiro raises a brow. Definitely wasn’t expecting this to go the way it seems to be going. But if there was ever a time Shiro had actually wanted to do his job (there hadn’t been before), it was now. He needs to get closer to that face, those lips.</p><p>But he waits. Thinks. Pretty boy had just taken one of the more expensive model earbuds, yeah, but thirty dollars isn’t really much to call, well, anyone in about. So he waits to see what the boy will do and-</p><p>And he doesn’t disappoint. Pretty boy grabs four more headphones, looks both ways so casually even Shiro has to admit he’s impressed by the audacity. Shiro waits till everything’s tucked in, till that sweatshirt is falling against the boy’s thighs again.</p><p>The boy is slipping his hands into the big front pocket of his sweatshirt when Shiro walks up to him. Shiro looks at his face closely. His eyes widen a little bit, but other than that he’s a studio portrait of curly-haired innocence. He must be a great liar.</p><p>He’s tall, maybe a few inches shorter than Shiro himself. Even prettier up close.</p><p>Shiro thinks about how he wants to play this. Does he call the boy out right here? Bring him to the back room after that? He’s done that before; that’s more or less what the security guards here are trained to do - shame, confiscate, then ban.</p><p>But he doesn’t really want to do that. That protocol’s usually for shit under $100. Plus he doesn’t want the boy panicked. Doesn’t want anyone around them too aware of what’s going on. Something hot and black is smiling inside Shiro’s chest right now. Tough luck for the kid. Shiro tells him,</p><p>“I’m going to need you to come with me.”</p><p>The kid looks worried now. A little line unearths itself between his perfect eyebrows as he frowns, bites his bottom lip. Cute. He’s looking around again, nervous.</p><p>“Okay,” he says. Low, like he doesn’t want anyone to hear him except for Shiro.</p><p>The back room’s not far. It’s fairly isolated, pretty much a mini office for whoever’s on call that day. Hunk called in sick and Sven’s out of town visiting family, so Shiro’s alone for now.</p><p>He holds the door open for the boy and makes him sit at the heavy wood desk. He locks the door behind them. When he looks up the surveillance camera still has a piece of cardboard taped over it from his nap earlier.</p><p>He stands against the wall right next to where the boy’s sitting. He could pat the boy down, pull the headphones out himself, but he’s too wired to trust himself right now. Wants to play this right. Doesn’t want to spook the kid quite yet. So instead he says,</p><p>“Take them out.”</p><p>The boy looks over at him, wide-eyed, but he starts to do it. Lifts up his sweatshirt (Shiro wants to lick his lips at the sweet toned stomach he catches a glimpse of) and starts to remove the headphone packs from his waistband.</p><p>He puts them on the desk.</p><p>“How much are those, all together?”</p><p>The boy says nothing. Shiro nudges one of his chair’s legs with the toe of a boot, fakes impatience.</p><p>The boy replies, voice just a little shaky,</p><p>“150.”</p><p>“We’re more like loss management. Anything in this range we have to call in.”</p><p>The boy frowns up at him. “Like... r-real cops?”</p><p>Shiro nods. “What’s your name?”</p><p>The boy frowns harder, like he’s thinking. Like he’s trying to figure out juuuust how fucked he’ll be if he answers honestly. Shiro can’t know for sure, but it sounds real enough when the kid says,</p><p>“Lance.”</p><p>“Lance, I hate calling anything in. Cops are dicks. They’re bad enough to me. Hate to see how they’d be to you.”</p><p>Shiro walks towards Lance, slow. The boy’s blinking fast and hard, like he’s trying to figure something out. Like he already has, and he’s trying to beat that shit away before Shiro gets any closer.</p><p>Shiro’s standing right next to him now, so close that the only thing separating them is the thick arm of Lance’s chair.</p><p>“So... am I gonna have to call them in?”</p><p>Lance isn’t looking at him. He’s staring down at his lap. Then up at the headphones on the counter. The quiet in the room wraps around them and goes rigid like plaster.</p><p>“N-no.” It’s just the two of them but Shiro can barely hear it.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Shiro grabs his chin gently, and rubs his thumb along the smooth skin of his cheek. He turns Lance’s head till he can see his pretty face dead on.</p><p>“Can you look up at me?”</p><p>Lance is still looking away. He purses his lips so hard Shiro can see his two little dimples, midway between the edge of his jaw and the cut of his cheekbone.</p><p>“Look up at me,” Shiro says, just a little firmer.</p><p>Lance blinks long thick lashes up at him, sky blue eyes just a little wet. Shiro might not have even caught that revealing little glint if he wasn’t standing so close. Gorgeous.</p><p>“Perfect,” Shiro murmurs. He brings a thumb to that thick bottom lip, and he feels the boy go tense. He drags his thumb across that red plumpness, digs into it gently till he’s pulling that little mouth open.</p><p>He slips the thumb into Lance’s mouth, drags it up and down his tongue. Maps out the ridges of his teeth. He’s so warm in here, so wet. Shiro feels himself getting hard, excited.</p><p>Lance is breathing hard when he pulls his thumb out, looking away again. Shiro keeps a hand on his chin while he unzips himself with the other.</p><p>He brings his dick out of the slit of his briefs, strokes it a few times, right next to Lance’s cheek, till it’s completely hard.<br/>He lets go of Lance’s chin to bring two fingers back to his pretty mouth. He slips them in, starts stroking that tongue again. Lance is frowning, eyes half-open and watering. It makes for quite the sight. Shiro can’t wait to get his dick in there.</p><p>Shiro fucks that mouth with his fingers, licks his lips at how much wetter it’s getting.</p><p>When he’s satisfied, when Lance is drooling a little bit, he pulls his fingers out. He brings the leaking tip of his dick to that mouth, and Lance tries to purse his lips again.</p><p>“Thought we understood each other baby?”</p><p>Shiro gets a hand into Lance’s soft hair, relishes a bit in how much control he has over his head now.</p><p>Lance doesn’t make a sound, but he does open his mouth. Shiro drags the tip of his dick across those lips till his precum’s sitting on them like gloss.</p><p>“Bet you know all about this part, yeah?” Shiro teases. “Pretty little thing like you... bet they love fucking this sweet mouth...”</p><p>He slips his dick in finally, gives him just the tip at first. He holds Lance’s head steady and starts up with some shallow thrusts. Savoring it. The heat of that mouth is sensational. Lance’s wet tongue fidgets a bit, brushes against the underside of the head, and Shiro can already feel himself growing harder. Lance doesn’t make a sound, but he does look up. Angry, crying. Shiro loves it.</p><p>“Can you take it deeper Lance?” Shiro wants to know. “Hm?” He inches in further, further, till he’s about halfway in. Lance makes a weak, startled little sound that has precum dripping harder from his tip. “Guess you can’t really answer like this, huh? Heh. Let’s just check if you can take it then....”</p><p>Shiro’s inching in even further now, thinks he hears Lance take a little breath in through his nose. More controlled than agitated. Maybe he <em>has</em> done this before. Shiro chuckles to himself, endeared.</p><p>Shiro watches those plump red lips stretch around his dick. He’s hardly ever been so grateful he’s as big as he is, watching his shaft force that gorgeous red mouth open. Watching his length disappear between those lips. Watching Lance’s cheeks hollow as he makes him take it.</p><p>“You’re gonna take me into your throat aren’t you, pretty baby?”</p><p>Lance whimpers and Shiro bites his lip.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> you’re sweet,” he tells him, grip tightening in his hair to keep that head steady. “Open up.”</p><p>Shiro meets a little resistance, pulls off when Lance starts choking a little bit (he’s not a monster). When the boy’s had a few moments to pant and catch his breath, Shiro’s back at it. He slides his length in, slow, slow, tells his pretty boy to “breathe, breathe out through your nose.” When he makes it to the back of that throat his eyes fall shut.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” he groans. When he looks down, Lance’s half-lidded, wet eyes are on him. He didn’t even have to tell him this time. He’s learning.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>He looks so fucking filthy down there between Shiro’s legs. Spit is running down his chin. His lashes are damp. His cheeks are flushed. It’s the perfect fucking porn scene. Shiro wishes he could record this shit.</p><p>Shiro starts to gently fuck his mouth, brings him down on his length with that grip in his hair. Bucks his hips at a steady pace. Once or twice he pushes all the way in and makes Lance choke on it, throat tightening up deliciously, before he pulls out to give him some air. He can feel his peak building on the land at the bottom of his stomach, but he knows he can hold off. Wants to hold off.</p><p>The next time he pulls his dick out of that amazing mouth, he uses the wet length to softly slap one of Lance’s cheeks.</p><p>“You’re so fucking pretty, you know that?” He murmurs, slapping Lance’s face a little harder with his dick. The boy winces, but he can’t move far with Shiro’s hand still in his hair. “Wish I could have this mouth all the time...”</p><p>He’s slipping his dick back into that mouth when he says, almost absently,</p><p>“Makes me wonder what else you’ve got for me...”</p><p>Lance tenses up again, like before. Shakes his head a little. Shiro raises a brow, can’t help but grin.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>He takes his dick out again, considering. He looks down at Lance, his hard dick pushing up against the line of his jaw.</p><p>“Can you get up for me sweetheart?”</p><p>Lance’s eyes get big, stunned.</p><p>“N-no, I-“</p><p>“No?” Shiro sighs, like he’s disappointed. “It’s not just a matter of getting taken in by the cops, is it, baby? That’d be fine but... it’s really a matter of people knowing that it happened, right? Knowing what you did?” Lance clenches his jaw, and Shiro knows he’s got him. “People who know you, like you, knowing what you did? Let me help you.”</p><p>Lance takes a shaky breath, bites his lip. Fuck that mouth is even redder than before, a little swollen. His face is damp with drool, tears, a little precum from when Shiro dragged his dick against that beautiful skin.</p><p>Shiro helps him get up, makes sure he’s at least a little steady before he slips his hands under that sweatshirt. Like he’s wanted to do since he first saw him walk into the store. Gets to feel the smooth warm skin of that tight little stomach.</p><p>He lifts it up to get a peek at Lance’s nipples, takes one look at how the black fabric crests over those dusky, tasty-looking nipples like a horizon over water, and changes his mind about taking the sweatshirt off completely. There’s something so damn dirty about leaving Lance partially dressed, and Shiro can’t resist it.</p><p>Instead he directs Lance to the desk with his hands over his hips, turns him around till he’s facing away from Shiro. That’s when he bends him over, brings his chest to the surface of the desk.</p><p>Shiro feels his mouth start to salivate (like he’s a fucking dog) when he sees the ass Lance was hiding under that hoodie.</p><p>The thick cheeks push against the fabric. The mid seam disappears between the cheeks, and Shiro can feel his eyes widening at how that delicious hill rolls into Lance’s cinched little waist.</p><p>Shiro grips the band of the leggings and tugs them down that roundness in smooth little increments. When the leggings are hugging Lance’s thighs, shoring up the thick, naked cheeks to make them look even fatter, Shiro grabs a handful, greedily. Lance tries to pull away, but there’s nowhere for him to go really.</p><p>Shiro’s hands are anything but small, but he finds the flesh spilling out of his grip. He grabs that ass with both hands and squeezes it. Kneads it. Smacks it up a little, on the peachiest, roundest parts, till Lance is groaning a little under him.</p><p>“<em>This</em> is what you were hiding under that sweatshirt?” He wants to know, completely gone off the fat roundness in front of him. “Shit.”</p><p>Shiro parts the thick brown cheeks in front of him to reveal a teeny tiny little hole. Furled, shut up tight.</p><p>He wraps a hand around his dick and brings it, drooling from the tip and still wet from Lance’s mouth, closer to his ass. Strokes himself off over it, groans as he watches some of that clear precum drip down onto the fat cheeks.</p><p>He fits the length of his dick between the cheeks, makes sure it’s pushed up against that crease as snugly as possible. He grips the fleshy globes again, to make the slide as tight as possible. Jesus, the slide shouldn’t be as smooth as it is, wouldn’t be, if his dick wasn’t leaking like a fucking faucet.</p><p>“So much fucking ass,” he pants, thrusting. “Goddamn. You’re fucking perfect, aren’t you? And this tight little hole...”</p><p>Shiro slows down a bit to nudge his tip at the tiny little thing, and Lance reaches back to push him away.</p><p>“W-wait... you can’t. Y-you said-"</p><p>Shiro laughs. “I didn’t say anything about this, baby.”</p><p>“Mmm <em>fuck</em>.” Shiro pulls back a little, gives that ass a smack to watch it shake. “Don’t move.”</p><p>He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. When he opens it his spare condom is right where he put it, tucked behind several packets of lube.</p><p>He slips all of them into the front pocket of his pants before he rips one lube packet open. He pulls a cheek to the side to reveal that pretty little hole again, squeezes the lube right over it.</p><p>“You gonna relax for me, hm?” Shiro wants to know. It sounds like Lance might be sniffling.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Shiro laughs. “Mmm not quite, baby.”</p><p>He brings a finger to the little hole, traces around the rim till, despite Lance’s pause, the tip is slipping in.</p><p>“Breathe, baby. Don’t want it to hu-“</p><p>Shiro cuts himself off when he realizes that Lance <em>is</em> trying to relax. He chuckles again.</p><p>“Good boy, baby. Bet you’ve done this part before too, had a big dick spread this pretty ass wide open... had this fat ass spanked... Had somebody fuck you so hard it made you cry...”</p><p>Lance is trembling. Curious, Shiro reaches around to slide a hand down his stomach to his dick... and finds him more than a little hard.</p><p>“Oh-ho,” Shiro says, “you hate this, right baby? Then why can’t you make me believe it?” Shiro wraps his hand around the dick to stroke him to full hardness. It’s a nice size with a great curve, from what he can feel.</p><p>“<em>Nngh</em>.”</p><p>When Lance is fully hard and dripping over his fingers, Shiro pulls his hand away.</p><p>He pulls back so he can watch his finger inch into that cramped little tunnel. His mouth is watering at how Lance lets him in, how after some initial resistance his finger is just sinking into that hot little hole. Fuck, he’s gotten so much further than he’d thought he would. Just wanted to watch this pretty, pretty boy walk around the shop a little. Then every single curtain he pulled back left him hard and aching. Fuck.</p><p>When that finger’s in all the way, he crooks it, searches for-</p><p>“<em>Mmnghshit</em>...”</p><p>Looks like he found it. He fucks Lance with the finger, brushes against that spot only a couple more times, till the boy is loose enough for another. He adds another lube packet, makes things as wet as possible. Makes Lance’s crease shiny with it. When he gets up to three Shiro is licking his lips at how good Lance looks right now... rim stretched open around three thick digits, fat round ass upturned as Shiro grabs his hips to position him better. He starts to stretch his fingers out inside him, and Lance whimpers.</p><p>“Thaaat’s it,” Shiro murmurs, watching his hole open right up. “Just a little more...”</p><p>Shiro thrusts a few more times, hits Lance’s spot just a couple more times (as a treat).</p><p>He rolls on the condom. When he goes to slick up his length with the remaining packets of lube, he’s so excited his hand is shaking a little.</p><p>With one hand grasping a thick, ample cheek, Shiro nudges the fat tip of his dick into that hot, dripping channel.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Hnngh</em>.”</p><p>“Oh Christ it’s so fucking <em>tight</em>...”</p><p>He pulls back a bit to work the hole open, squeezes the cheek he’s gripping because he loves the give. A few more tries and he’s sinking all the way in, balls deep inside this pretty little thing, dick completely encased in his unbelievable heat.</p><p>He takes an agonizing moment to pull his shirt off so he can press up against Lance’s back. He pushes the boy’s leggings down a bit further, to spare them from some of the mess.</p><p>He slips a hand into Lance’s hair again, another one back on his juicy ass where it belongs. He turns Lance’s head towards him, and finally tastes those pretty lips. Soft, plush, so fucking great to nip at, to play with, to suck on.</p><p>He slips his tongue into Lance’s mouth as he begins to thrust. They’re not fast strokes at all - Lance has to still be adjusting - but they’re not all that gentle. Shiro can’t quite pull all the way out without giving up that warm mouth, but he loves how deep he’s getting.</p><p>“<em>Unngh</em>fuck,” Lance groans when he pulls away for a second so they can catch their breath.</p><p>Then he’s back at it, licking hard into Lance's mouth as he eases his dick into his hole.</p><p>When Shiro does pull away his other hand immediately goes to the other cheek. That’s when he starts to slam into that ass. The desk they’re on is not just heavy - it’s propped up against the wall, which means it won’t budge. It’s perfect.</p><p>The room’s not soundproof, but it’s tucked so far back in the store that it’s unlikely anyone would be able to hear them.</p><p>So Shiro grips fleshy cheeks as he pulls out till Lance’s rim is only clutching at the tip of his dick, then slams back in until his dick disappears inside him.</p><p>And <em>fuck,</em> the way that ass bounces...</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot, Lance,” Shiro tells him between strokes, “God, this tiny little hole.... I barely fit, f-fuck.”</p><p>“You like this, baby?”</p><p>“<em>Uhhhggn</em>.... n-no...”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>Shiro wraps an arm around his tiny waist and hauls him up, till Lance is forced into a standing arch and Shiro can get a hand around his throat.</p><p>He pistons in and out of the boy’s fat ass, feels the cheeks slap into his thighs.</p><p>“You don’t like this big dick in your ass?” Shiro growls into his ear. “Well I love it... love having my dick in this pretty little hole... love how it’s just gripping me, so <em>fucking</em> tight.”</p><p>He pushes Lance back onto the desk, knows it won’t be long now until he cums.</p><p>“Wish I could fill you up...cum inside this tight little ass, leave you dripping... fuck.”</p><p>Lance lets out a pathetic little whine. A few more thrusts and he feels it coming. He grips the boy’s hips as he pulls out in a rush.</p><p>“Get on your knees for me baby,” Shiro tells him.</p><p>Shiro can hear him sniffling a bit as he turns around to do it. Shiro backs up a bit so Lance has some space to work with. Makes him take off his sweatshirt, finally.</p><p>Shiro grips that chin again, and Lance’s eyes are closed. Shiro grins. It’s not in defiance, he just knows what’s coming. The pretty little slut.</p><p>Shiro pulls the condom off and wraps a hand around himself. Two, three, four strokes later he’s coming across that pretty face. Across the sharp cheekbones, the perfect nose, the gorgeous full lips. He tugs at the bottom lip till Lance’s mouth falls open, then he wrings out a few more drops of white hot cum right into that gorgeous mouth.</p><p>When Lance opens his brilliant ocean blues to look up at him, leggings tangled around his thighs, he’s angry and hurt. He looks like he might cry.</p><p>Shiro bites his lip at the look, knows he could come again, with Lance on his back this time and his face just like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>